


Shelter in Your Arms

by Sleepless_Malice



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Finding Shelter, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: For the prompt: Glorestor & Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/510082
Kudos: 36





	Shelter in Your Arms

**Shelter in Your Arms**

*****

Within moments, large puddles begin to collect on the graveled path he’s riding on and Erestor curses. He already crossed Imladris’ inner borders, he’s almost home – it could have waited a few more moments. Cold grey water pours down from the sky and the leaf-canopy above shakes from the wind, rustling loudly. The trees offer at least a bit of shelter. Nevertheless, his clothes are drenched and his hair sticks to his face. There are a few wooden shelters scattered in the woods surrounding the Hidden Valley but they are equally far away as Imladris is – there’s no use riding there.

A voice tears Erestor out of his musings. “Now what’s this? A lost wanderer, perhaps?”

It’s Glorfindel.

Erestor rolls his eyes. “A soaked wanderer that is.”

There’s a spark of mischief in Glorfindel’s eyes. “I quite like it when you are soaked.”

“In warm water and soap, yes,” he mutters. “I like that too.”

“Imladris has spoiled you rotten,” Glorfindel laughs.

There’s truth to Glorfindel’s words – years of peace and the amenities of a guarded dwelling have spoilt them all. “I can’t provide you with the luxuries your own quarters have to offer but there’s a cave near-by, with a fire burning.”

Erestor wrinkles his nose. “What are you doing out here in the first place?”

“Awaiting your return you idiot. Now come.”

The cave Glorfindel leads him to is indeed warm and cozy, blankets neatly laid out around the fire.

Glorfindel takes advantage of Erestor’s momentary distraction, catching him in a tight embrace. He ducks his head to suck the water from Erestor’s throat in a way Erestor is afraid that marks will show. From there his lips wander towards his pulse point, then his ear. It’s enough to have Erestor aching, desire thrumming in his veins. He acts on it, knowing well that Glorfindel doesn’t mind. There’s nothing romantic in the way Erestor cups Glorfindel’s face, nothing tentative in the way he walks Glorfindel against the wall, pinning him there before he seals their touch-starved lips. They’ve been separated way too long.

They pull apart after a moment with heaving chests. Glorfindel’s lips, curved into a smile glisten in the light of the fire, so most likely do his own. 

Thunder cracks in the distance. “It got worse.”

Glorfindel shrugs. “I knew it would.”

“Thank you,” Erestor whispers before kissing him yet again.

*


End file.
